Blizzard
Wiki4.JPG Wiki5.JPG Wiki6.JPG Wiki7.JPG Wiki8.JPG Wiki2.JPG Wiki3.JPG Blizzard a Halo 4 machinima series created by BowEcho (3plav3). Currently, the first two episodes of the series have been released and the release date for episode 3 has been confirmed to be between April 22nd and April 29th 2013. The series can be seen on YouTube via the BowEcho (3plav3) channel: http://youtube.com/3plav3 Story Line - Background The machinima follows a group of spartans known as "Blizzard", or Blizzard Squad. The Blizzard Squad is made up of four Spartan 4's who are the founding fathers of a larger organization known as "Epsilon", or the Epsilon Force. The four original members of Blizzard were spartans in the UNSC 's Spartan-IV program prior to year 2565. Throughout their time among the UNSC, the four spartans observed several injustices in terms of the UNSC's policies and sensed a threat the UNSC was posing to peace within the universe. On March 11, 2565, the four original Blizzard members broke off from the UNSC and escaping in a series of planned operations known as "The First Extrication". The name comes from the fact that this departure had been the first of it's kind in which a spartan or group of spartans previously enlisted in the UNSC had successfully completed an evasion of UNSC control. The four spartans officially labeled themselves as Blizzard Squad following their escape which included taking advantage of a blizzard while in the northern polar region of Concord to conceal the first step of their escape. They established the Epsilon Force and pronounced themselves the founders and from then on, have been in command of all its operations. The revolutionary actions of the four Blizzard spartans served as a inspiration to other UNSC spartans as well as other UNSC militants including the UNSC Marine Corps . Although the UNSC did their best to silence the news of Blizzard's escape, similar escapes were recorded to have occurred between the years 2569 and 2575. Although not confirmed, it is expected that these escapees made contact with Blizzard and joined the growing Epsilon Force. Episode 1 - In Depth Plot Review After 20 years of eluding UNSC search squads, Blizzard Squad, was now in command of an Epsilon Force that had grown to significant numbers capable of posing a threat to the UNSC. While part of the UNSC, Blizzard's members were aware of either a planned or ongoing secret UNSC project. After Epsilon Forces focused their efforts on uncovering the details of the project, Blizzard Squad planned a high risk mission to a UNSC facility located in an area referred to by Epsilon as the "Ravine". Blizzard believed that the UNSC strong hold housed an artifact or UNSC database transmitter that contained the location of the UNSC's top secret project. The infiltration was led by Blizzard Commander-173, referred to by fellow Blizzard spartans as "One". The operation consisted of Epsilon special operation teams making scout-recon missions to the facility to observe security patterns and to disarm a window and the vault room where the target item was located using adapted laser rewiring. After Epsilon Spec-Op teams completed their preliminary assignments, on June 14, 2585, Blizzard Squad was positioned by Epsilon stealth falcons on the ridge of a cliff overlooking the UNSC facility from the rear. Blizzard Squad proceeded to blow out a disarmed window on the east facing side of the strong hold using two precisely timed M363 Remote Projectile Detonator hits performed by Blizzard spartans 1 and 2. Following the explosions and window blow out, Spartan 3 and 4 quickly proceeded to jump off the cliff and jet pack through the now, open window. The two Blizzard spartans quickly entered the facility and hid within ceiling hatches. The facility guards quickly reacted to the blown out window following the explosion, but it was dismissed after a thorough search of the facility showed to be there was no intruders and the blow out was to be investigated as a possible pressure build up from contoured pipes below the window in the building structure. Spartan 3 and 4, equipped with active camo, next took out the remaining two guards in the wing where the vault was located. Spartan 3 dropped down from the ceiling hatch and assassinated the trailing guard as the two walked by, followed by Spartan 4 dropping down and assassinating the remaining guard as he turned around. This type of coordinated assassination is very typical in Epsilon stealth tactics. Spartan 3 and 4 continued to reach the vault room undetected as planned. The two spartans then planted two M363 Remote Projectile Detonator grenades at each side of the base of the vault door. They proceeded to detonate the explosives simultaneously to knock out the door. As they did this, the door was successfully taken out, but a central AI connected security alarm was set off. Spartan 4 was able to extract the artifact before having to escape the vault room as Blizzard was now forced to escape the facility. A Special UNSC Police Force Unit was called in from a nearby outpost and they proceeded to enter and lock down the facility. Spartan 4 was able to kill a remaining facility guard manning an AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun turret, as well as two of the three UNSC Police Squad spartans using a M6H handgun pistol to place precisely aimed headshots while they were unaware. While the remaining Spartan Police was inspecting the vault room and searching other wings, Spartan 3 and 4 escaped out the front of the facility where Spartan 1 and 2 picked up Spartan 3 in a stolen UNSC warthog, and Spartan 4 jumped on a nearby UNSC mongoose. The remaining UNSC police returned back outside just as Blizzard Squad was starting to drive away. The UNSC police then ran over to and jumped in a parked UNSC Mantis which was adjacent to the facility. The police opened fire on the Blizzard warthog and mongoose as they attempted to make their getaway. Under heavy fire, Blizzard was unable to carry out the departure plan that was to be in place. Instead, the Blizzard Commander (Spartan 1) , radioed to Epsilon Command for immediate evac. Epsilon Command proceeded to open a portal off the south facing cliff of the area where the facility was located. Blizzard recognized the portal and makes a desperate jump off the cliff for it. Episode 2 - In Depth Plot Review The evac portal was opened with the intention of returning the Blizzard Squad back to Epsilon Command. However, UNSC portal technicians were on duty at the time of the altercation, and were instructed by UNSC facility leaders to activate a portal firewall as soon as the facility entered lockdown status. The firewall gave the UNSC the ability to hack and alter any portals in the vicinity. When UNSC guards spotted the portal, the technicians were instructed to reroute the portal and close it after the Blizzard squad had entered in it. Episode 2 starts with Blizzard Commander, Spartan 1, and Spartan 3 coming out of the portal to an unknown, former UNSC facility. The Blizzard members assume the UNSC has rerouted the portal, and altered it so it only picked up the warthog containing the three of them, and closed before Spartan 4 reached the portal on the mongoose. On high alert, the three Blizzard members search the area and confirm it to be an abandoned UNSC research lab. Unknown to Blizzard, the UNSC dispatches a top class assassin unit consisting of a Stricker Leader and two accompanying assassins with the objective of eliminating the Blizzard targets. The two assassins overhear a short range radio communication between Blizzard Commander and Spartans 1 and 2, after they separated to assess the area. The assassins inform their Stricker Leader that squad is planning to meet up of the facility’s main bridge. Blizzard and Epsilon communications are down, and the Blizzard spartans suspect a jammer in the area. Blizzard Commander states that he will search for the jammer and orders Spartan 2 and 3 to hold their position. While Blizzard Commander is searching for the jammer, from a top a building of the lab complex, the UNSC Stricker Leader opens fire on Spartan 2 and 3 with a Promethean-acquired Binary Rifle. The first shot was aimed directly at Spartan 2, but Spartan 3 realized the glint of the Rifle’s scope, and quickly lunged in front of Spartan 2 and deployed his Hardlight Shield. Following this, Spartan 3 instructs Spartan 2 to run to cover while he fends of a series of Binary Rifle shots from the Stricker Leader. With Spartan 2 in cover, and Spartan 3 in a dangerous position with his Hardlight Shield running out, a mysterious Spartan appears behind the Stricker Leader and assassinates him. Blizzard Commander, now aware of the situation, yells to Spartan 2 and 3 warning then off additional enemy targets emerging from inside the main lab facility. The assassins are equipped with Covenant-acquired Energy Swords, and moving to Spartan 2 and 3’s location. The mysterious Spartan on the roof picks up the Binary Rifle and proceeds to place two precisely aimed and timed shots into the remaining assassins. Surprised by the enemies’’ neutralizations, Blizzard Commander informs Spartan 2 and 3 of the jammer’s location and instructs them to take it out while he speaks with the “mysterious sharp shooter”. The Spartan goes on to tell his story: Spartan-422, former leader of UNSC Fire Team Mythic. His Squad was sent to their current location years ago by the UNSC. His squad was told they were being send to help design new weapons and technology to fight the Prometheans. The UNSC tricked them – they were sent to be used to test their secret project: biologically engineered Promethean Counter Units (PCU’s). The units were unleashed on their squad and all the members died except for Spartan-422. He proceeded to flee the UNSC and went into exile for years. After the UNSC had given up on him, he returned to the lab site. He destroyed the site and killed all UNSC personnel there at the time. Spartan-422 destroyed all the labs records, files and security data. Because of that, the UNSC never fully discovered what happened to the lab. Due to the damage, the UNSC gave up on the site. Spartan-422 has since then always resided at the lab complex. The UNSC was fully unaware of his continued presence there, and by coincidence, picked the deserted lab as the location to send the Blizzard members with hopes of killing them. Following Blizzard Commander’s conversation with Spartan-422, Blizzard squad was able to make contact with Epsilon Command. With evac on its way, Blizzard Squad is confirmed the dark news they had suspected. Blizzard Commander relays the confirmed death of Spartan 4. Epsilon Spec Ops discovered his dead body with multiple gunshot wounds to the chest hundreds of feet below the cliff Blizzard Squad had jumped off. It is hypothesized that that Spartan 4 survived the fall, but the UNSC conducted a search of the underlying cliffs and caves and proceeded to find and kill him. The episode ends with Blizzard Commander unofficially announcing Spartan-422 as Blizzard’s new number 4. Category:Machinima